callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-8
The Mi-8 "Hip" is a medium sized transport and utility helicopter that can also act as a gunship that appears throughout the Modern Warfare series and in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It makes its first appearance in the campaign mission "The Coup" and is seen throughout the entire game. It operates as a troop transport for the majority of the game, transporting enemy soldiers who fast-rope from the helicopters. One notable example of the Mi-8's role in the game is during the campaign mission "Hunted". After being shot down in Western Russia, Captain Price, Soap MacTavish, Gaz and Nikolai are pursued by Ultranationalist forces. Five Mi-8s appear in the campaign mission "Heat", while Soap is covering the SAS commando's retreat with a minigun. In fact, it is possible to shoot down all five helicopters to prevent more troops from appearing later on. It is also seen dropping troops at the end of "One Shot, One Kill", during "Shock and Awe" and during "Ultimatum". Two Loyalist Mi-8s appear in "Game Over". Sergeant Kamarov and his forces fast rope down to rescue Captain Price and Soap MacTavish after the latter kills Zakhaev Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Mi-8 is used throughout most of the levels involving Russian forces and is featured multiple times throughout the game. The Mi-8 can be seen dropping off troops in several missions, notably in "Exodus" and airlifting vehicles in the level "Contingency". It is also used by FSB, airport security on "No Russian". There is also a parked Mi-8 on the multiplayer map "Highrise". They also appear at the end of the Special Ops mission Suspension, dropping in troops. Since the mission Overwatch is based on Hunted, Mi8s appear heavily in the level, dropping troops in. They can easily be destroyed by any of the AC-130's weapons, although the 25mm gun is much more effective. However, they don't show up as any kind of heat signature or target, so the player on the ground typically has to target them using the laser designator in order for the gunner to see their position. Also they don't seem to be solid objects, as the laser designator's beam often passes right through them depending on the angle. This can only be seen through the eyes of the AC-130. Call of Duty: Black Ops Players will encounter Mi-8 six times during the campaign: *In the mission "Vorkuta", Mason first use a improvised harpoon gun to bring down a Mi-8 as "Skewer the winged beast"; once at the final part of the getaway, Mason can use the DShK MG mounted on the truck to shoot down the chasing Mi-8. *In the mission "Executive Order", Mason and Woods have to dodge the patrolling Mi-8. *In the mission "Numbers", an Mi-8 flew over Dr. Clarke's lab to land troops to recover his research. *In the mission "Rebirth": **Mason needs to dodge the Mi-8 searchlights as he made his way towards the bioweapon lab. **Hudson can first shoot down an Mi-8 as it is unloading enemy troops, but his BTR-60 will be destroyed by another one. Later, Hudson will need to grab a Strela-3 to shoot down two Mi-8 before he and his team can push on towards the bioweapon lab. *In the mission "Redemption", Mason needs to pickup a Valkyrie rocket launcher from the ground to shoot down two Mi-8's circling above the Rusalka deck. If the player manages to shoot them down with just one rocket, the "Double Whammy" achievement/trophy will be unlocked. *In the mission "Payback", Woods and Mason shoot one down while flying the Hind. Gallery Mi24A.png|A Mi-8 gunship as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. File:1_Mi8.jpg|A typical Mi-8 model. First-Person-Valkyrie.jpg|A Mi-8 Hip in Redemption, while Mason tries to shoot it down with the Valkyrie Rocket Launcher. Crashed_Winged_Beast.jpg|A crashed Mi-8 Hip Helicopter in Vorkuta References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwaNT6lqvKU&feature=watch_response Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters